Like Brother, Like Sister
by SaintAugustana
Summary: Bael gets into trouble, but this time it's Zus she has to contend with. Warnings for cp/corporal punishment/spanking of a child.
1. Hunting Rabbits

**Like Brother, Like Sister, **a Defiance fanfic

**Chapter 1 – Hunting Rabbits**

Bael crept slowly around the hut she shared with her four brothers, treading over the little mounds of crunchy snow and patches of leaves blanketing the ground. A twig snapped beneath her boot and she halted in her tracks, glancing back over her shoulder at the door of the hut. Inside, someone gave a grunt and shifted in their sleep but when nothing more than this happened Bael exhaled heavily and turned back toward the open forest.

Except the open forest had disappeared behind a wall, a wall that had not been there before.

She swallowed, looking up dolefully at a rather unhappy Tuvia. Before she could open her mouth he had her by the collar of her coat.

He hauled her along to a storage hut and shoved her into the tiny space before stepping in himself and pulling the door shut behind him. Bael tugged anxiously at her collar and swiped a dirty sleeve across her jaw, backing into a low barrel. The chilly air enveloped the dark space, despite the early morning sunlight streaming through the log walls.

"Tuvia, I'm-"

"No, no, no," he interrupted, advancing on his helpless sister and taking off his gloves. "Don't start with sorry. You always start with sorry, and where do we get? To more sorries and no explanations. I want explanations."

Bael swallowed back the wad of saliva that had been building up in her throat.

"Why don't you start with where you were going at such an early hour."

She gazed hesitantly at the floorboards. "Nowhere important," she replied in a small voice.

"Well then why don't you start with why I shouldn't be whipping you into a more specific confession?"

"I haven't done anything!" Bael protested loudly.

"Keep your voice down," Tuvia hissed, drawing close to the girl and pulling her up by the lapels of her coat. "You'll wake the whole camp. Tell me where you were going. To steal more food, is that it?"

"No!" Tears brimmed at her eyelids. "No, Tuvia."

He softened, but remained unbending. "What then? What?"

Bael steadied her breathing. "Hunting."

Tuvia raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Hunting," she whispered. "Aron says he saw a rabbit's nest near the river. I wanted to catch them."

"With what?" he released her and scrutinized her lack of weapons. "Going to run them down on foot and throttle them with your bare hands?"

The girl licked her lips and swept a hand anxiously over her chest. Tuvia noticed her fingers brushing over a lumpy shape and yanked open her jacket, reached into the inside pocket there and tugged free a small pistol.

Bael wanted to run for her life when she saw the look on his face but she was cornered, and what small shred of hope she'd gained by not lying to her brother was quickly lost upon his discovery of that forbidden item, and just as quickly replaced with trepidation as he hauled her up and over his lap.

She struggled but he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and held her firmly as he used the other to swat her soundly a good dozen times. Despite the relative thickness of her wool trousers Tuvia's hand still managed to sting. She cried out loudly before he dropped her to her feet once more and tugged her about to face him. She buried her face in her chilly palms and whimpered pathetically.

"You foolish little brat, what did you think you were doing with this gun? You know you're not to touch them without permission." He gave her a firm shake by the collar as he weighed the glinting thing in the flat of his fingers. "Hard enough to shoot something large being still," he muttered in frustrated relief. "Going to blast the thing's head right off its shoulders with this," he continued, loud enough for her to hear and wince at his tone.

Bael nodded, and he released her, standing and tucking the piece into his inside pocket. She took the opportunity to rub ruefully at her stinging backside.

"Now since you're wide awake why don't you find Haretz and make yourself useful before Lessons."

"Lessons? Tuvia, I'm not one of those babies-"

"You are a child, Bael, and you should be in school. Go, now! And don't let me catch you out here again."

She sniffed, swiping the sleeve of her coat against her cheek, easing past him and out the door, breaking into a run up the dirt path.

"And no shortcuts!" Tuvia called after, emerging into the nippy spring wind. He sighed, leaning against the low frame of the hut and gently sliding the gun between his hands. Just then, Zus clambered around the bend, bleary-eyed and grunting sleepily.

"Have you seen that little Beretta? I had it last night."

Tuvia looked up and then back down at his hand before opening his palm.

Zus reached for it but Tuvia drew it back. "Bael had it."

Zus swore under his breath. "Little devil. I ought to-"

"You ought to what, Zus?" Tuvia advanced suddenly, dangerously. The air shifted in the trees. "You ought to be punished as well for such blatant disregard in such things as this. You cannot leave your guns lying around!"

Zus' eyes narrowed warningly. This camp is full of guns, Tuvia. They tend to be useful in combat, you may have noticed."

He immediately regretted his tenacity, for Tuvia grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and closed what little distance was left between them. For a moment, the men only glared at each other in familiar silence.

"You cannot protect her forever, big brother." Zus whispered.

The elder fought hard not to soften at this sentiment, but Zus felt a bit of slack at his grip and relaxed, as well, watching his brother become lost in thought.

"Tuvia."

Blue eyes like ice met his.

"She's my sister, too."

With slight hesitation Tuvia conceded and released his hold, stepping away. Zus took the gun when it was offered and followed Tuvia down the path.


	2. Sibling Rivalry

**Chapter 2 – Sibling Rivalry**

"What would you have me do, Zus?"

"Teach her to hunt, to shoot," he argued as the two brothers paced uphill to status with the watch and oversee the camp.

"She is too young."

"Tuvia, that is not a reason."

"What about Lessons, then? What will the other children want next when one of them is suddenly off gallivanting through the forest with a gun? You want all the children running around with guns?"

"You know very well she is not the same as them. And she doesn't have to miss Lessons," Zus entreated, falling behind as Tuvia sped up his pace, "and it doesn't have to be dangerous." He stopped, unflinching when Tuvia pivoted suddenly and invaded his personal space.

"Doesn't have to be dangerous? _Dangerous?_"

"Tuvia-"

"We are on constant vigil, Zus. The Germans could be miles away or right on our doorsteps and the last thing we need is to put a child on the front lines."

Zus knew better than to respond, but unfortunately, he couldn't stop himself. "You know that's not what I'm asking. And you can't stop her, Tuvia."

He turned slowly, but Zus held his ground. "She's going to get out there again. She's probably out there now."

Tuvia came closer, eyes smoldering.

"You can't protect her forever."

There was a long silence. Tuvia exhaled and relinquished his unyielding gaze. "Leave me alone, I have to think."

Zus let him be, and after making his rounds, returned to camp to perambulate. Much to his surprise, as he passed the small lean-to where the schoolteacher had his lessons, he noticed Bael on the bench at the back of the makeshift classroom.

Satisfied, he adjusted the strap of the rifle slung across his shoulder and paced on.

Giggling, Bael reloaded her slingshot and yanked the stone back, squeezing one eye shut to tighten her aim.

"Wait, wait for someone to pass," Josef encouraged, nudging her in the shoulder.

"Cut it out, you're throwing off my aim," she shoved him back, much less gently. Not one to be taken over, the boy kicked her in the shin. Space beneath the porch was very tight, so there wasn't much room for fighting, but a scuffle could be heard from above the boards. In the fuss, Bael lost her grip on the stone and it flew out from beneath the covering, striking some unfortunate passerby in the shin.

Zus swore.

"Oh, no," Bael whispered. Josef continued to struggle. "Shut-" she forced him off, "shut up!"

Suddenly, the boards above were lifted and the two miscreants revealed.

"Hullo, brother," Bael grinned. Zus growled and hauled her away by the collar.

"You little shit, I can't believe it – of all the pointlessly idiotic things you could be doing, this one takes the cake."

Bael wasn't sure whether to count herself fortunate or unfortunate that it was Zus, not Tuvia, whose temper she was now at the mercy of. By the way Zus was lecturing plus the grip he had on her collar, Bael couldn't do much more than allow herself to be dragged out of the camp and into the privacy of the treeline. He'd released Josef at the edge of the camp and sent him fleeing back to his mother's skirt with nothing more than an aggressive snarl.

"It was just a joke," Bael protested finally. Zus released her forcefully and she stumbled into a patch of leaves, spinning around to face her brother.  
>"A joke!" Zus shouted, advancing. "These men and women work hard to keep all of us alive and they don't need you underfoot making things difficult. And today, of all days, after you swore you wouldn't get into any more trouble." Zus' expression hardened dangerously. "You liar." And with that, he made to grab her. Bael's eyes went wide and she turned to flee on instinct, but didn't make it far. Zus grabbed her and she fell to the soft ground with a thud. Zus tried to pin her but she rolled to her back and kicked him forcefully in the kneecap, and continued kicking. It wouldn't have been an extraordinary sight – a tussle between siblings, except that one of them was three times the age of the other, and at least three times the size.<p>

As expected, one easily overpowered the other, and in little time Zus had righted himself against a large boulder and hauled the squirming Bael over his lap. Give her due, she struggled and kicked onward, but Zus was the muscular brother in the family and managed her well enough, especially now that his patience was expended. He wasn't in this position often – usually it was Tuvia who took Bael in hand, which, he reasoned, is probably why she trembled at the very thought. Zus never fancied his temper shorter than Tuvia's, except in certain instances.

Bael continued to struggle. A smacking from Zus was comparable, perhaps worse, than one from Tuvia. Tuvia was fond of implements – a belt or a switch, and only used his hand to express his disappointment when he didn't feel a formal thrashing was warranted. But Zus never used anything _but_ his hand, and his hand hurt! Her pants provided some protection, but not in these rare instances – Zus usually kept at her until she was certain she wouldn't sit for a week.

She didn't have much more time to thank about it. Zus began, clouting her soundly across the seat of her trousers. Tears sprung to her eyes immediately and she struggled more, but her brother smacked her hard and fast, gripping her over the shoulders and shaking her firmly, a warning to keep still.

It wasn't long before Bael's rear really felt on fire and Zus wasn't halfway through extrapolating his anger. Fortunately [or perhaps unfortunately], someone was watching, and shouted from the treeline.

"Zus!"

Zus stood, an action Bael was not ready for. She tumbled to the ground and struggled to her feet, adjusting her trousers and the hem of her coat. Her face was streaked with dirty tears and such a wounded scowl as to rival a kicked dog's. She turned briefly, already knowing the owner of the voice. Tuvia, indeed, approached, coming between them.

"Explain," he ordered, to no one in particular.

Zus began, shooting Bael a foul look as he did so. When he came to the part about the rock-throwing, Bael became irate.

"It was just a joke!" she shouted, removing herself from behind Tuvia.

"You were supposed to be in Lessons, you little brat." Zus retorted.

"I hate Lessons!" she shot back, swiping a sleeve across her moisture-laden face.

"Enough!" Tuvia ordered. "You," he looked at Bael, neither harshly nor comfortingly. "Back to the cabin. Heaven help you if I don't find you there."

Bael debated disobeying, he could tell, but wisely turned and fled up the hill toward the camp.

Tuvia refocused his attention to Zus, who was by this point fuming.

"You undermine my authority in front of her-" he began, choking on the last word as Tuvia grabbed him forcefully around the lapels of his jacket and shoved him against a tree.

"Authority, Zus?" he glared icily. "Because it looked to me like a couple of children squabbling."

Zus shoved his brother away with a growl. Tuvia did not fight him, but held his ground.

"How is any different when you do it?" Zus grumbled, brushing the dirt from his pants. "You're not Father, something you seem to forget often enough!"

"No, that part we all have to play in one way or another. Father and Mother. And Brother. I know, I get them mixed up sometimes, too," Tuvia admitted with a sigh. Zus straightened up, but did not reply. He glared at Tuvia for a moment, then paced to the other side of the clearing to retrieve his abandoned rifle and sling it over his shoulder. He spared his brother one last pensive glance over his shoulder and pushed his hands into his pockets, heading into the forest.


	3. Explanations

**Chapter 3 - Explanations**

Bael, at least, had done what she was told. Tuvia found her sitting on her cot, nursing her wounded pride. She managed to look up as Tuvia entered, but faltered just as quickly; her anger was being slowly overtaken by fear of Tuvia's wrath. Little did she know [as he would never admit] those big green eyes nearly crippled him every time she looked at him, and he hated raising a hand to her, but somehow managed to play the disciplinarian well enough. He was cool, calculating, and Bael knew his expectations.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Tuvia offered firmly, taking a seat on the opposite cot. Bael shifted uncomfortably, whether from his proximity or because of the heat in her backside, he couldn't tell. He seemed as uncomfortable as she, shifting on his cot.

"Zus already did," she returned, somewhat obstinately. Tuvia hardened accordingly.

"Bael, I'm not much in the mood for your cheek, so before you start another fight you might want to think about answering my question, before I decide to finish what our brother started."

Bael swallowed, but wisely took this to heart. "I went to Lessons. We took a break for lunch but I didn't come back. Josef and I went into the camp and hid under a porch. We... threw rocks at people as they passed by."

"Just _threw_ them?"

She shook her head. "We made slingshots." It was barely audible.

Tuvia held out his hand. Bael reached beneath her quilt and withdrew the item. Tuvia took it and stood, breaking the strong stick into halves and tossing it out the entrance to the cabin. Bael had expected as much, but chafed a bit at her handiwork being destroyed.

"Aw, Tuvia," she protested weakly.

"Don't even start," he ordered.

"It took me forever to find that stick. It has to be perfect, you know?"

His hand closed around her collar and she wisely closed her mouth.

"Odd coincidence. Pray it doesn't take you as long to find me a switch."

Bael had done a good job not being surprised at the proceedings thus far, but that was the straw. "Zus already smacked me!"

"And I stopped him half-way. Far less than you deserve."

Bael swallowed. "But-"

"I warned you this morning what would happen if I caught you skipping Lessons again."

"But Zus-"

"Go."


	4. Sorries

**Chapter 4 - Sorries**

Bael returned with a switch equitable to Tuvia's standards – not too rigid, not too flimsy. Getting it right the first time was essential, as her oldest brother would not have had the patience to wait. Despite the momentary freedom of being outdoors, Bael did not consider running, for again, the punishment would have been ever worse. If that were at all possible.

She swept the fabric cloth covering the opening of the hut aside with her free hand and stepped into the tiny room. Tuvia took the switch and pointed to the ground before him. Swallowing, the girl approached.

"Take your trousers down."

"Tuvia, no, please!" she protested in horror.

"Shut up, I just need to see what Zus did to you."

"You saw what he did!" She continued to struggle as Tuvia twisted her around by the shoulder and hooked his fingers in the waistband of her pants.

Sighing, Tuvia spun her around to face him. "If I don't see what's already been done, I may do more damage to you than good."

"You call this good?"

Tuvia raised an eyebrow.

"I understand. But he did a lot of damage, honest."

"Turn around."

She obeyed, hiding her mortification and embarrassment. Tuvia looked – Zus had certainly given her something to remember – an hour had passed and her backside remained pink and probably stinging somewhat. He fixed her clothes and took hold of her collar, holding her firmly. Bael tensed, but did not fight it. Tuvia raised the switch and struck her squarely across the rear. She winced, and four more strokes landed in quick, even succession before she was released. Fresh tears had sprung to her eyelids, but she quickly wiped them away. Tuvia tossed the switch out the window and helped Bael out of her coat. She rubbed her backside ruefully.

"I'm sorry, Tuvia."

"I would imagine."

"Really," she sniffed. "Really, I am."

"For which part?"

"Everything. For skipping Lessons and the rocks and I'm sorry I got in a fight with Zus."

"You owe that apology to him, not me."

She nodded.

"Bael."

Startled, the girl pivoted. Zus stood in the enclave of the cabin entrance, the fabric door blustering limply about his legs. He might have hazarded a smile, and Bael didn't hesitate. "I'm sorry, Zus. Please don't be mad."

Tuvia stood, stepping back.

Zus reflected, glancing at Tuvia, then back at the pitiful thing before him. "Of course not, little one." He removed his rifle and laid it across his cot, extending his arms and pulling Bael into a roughly comforting embrace. "I am sorry as well, for losing my temper."

"I deserved it." She leaned into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm not disputing that," he chuckled. In the back of the room, Tuvia nodded once. Zus returned the gesture and held Bael out at arm's length. "Bael, listen to me very closely. I apologize for losing my temper, not for your punishment. It was well-deserved."

She nodded.

"In the future, when I ask you to do something and you directly disobey me, or if I catch you making mischief, I will not hesitate to do it again, and I expect no fighting like you did today. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Zus," she promised. "Did I hurt you?"

"Please. You couldn't hurt a fly. And Bael?"

She looked up.

"If you want to learn to hunt, Tuvia and I will teach you some tricks."

Bael grinned and Zus yanked her back into the embrace. "Alright, alright," he clapped her on the back. "I must relieve Haretz. Behave," he pointed at Bael before making his exit.

As though a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, Bael's sunk in contentment. But, she remembered, Tuvia still had to say his piece. Slowly, she turned to face him. He stood and came forward until the distance between them was almost nonexistent. Bael swallowed, but maintained eye contact. Tuvia raised his hand and swept her choppy bangs to one side, softly smoothing her wild mop and cupping the back of her neck, pulling her into his chest.


End file.
